


Steam

by Carried_Away



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carried_Away/pseuds/Carried_Away
Summary: Hades is out late working. Persephone decides that taking a shower is a good way to pass the time as anything. Established relationship between the two.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lore Olympus fiction. I absolutely adore the series. Hope you guys enjoy.

I didn’t mind being alone in Hades’s house. I wasn’t really alone, given that I had all of his dogs to keep me company. But even dogs had to sleep, and by 1:00 in the morning I was the only one awake in the house. “I hope he’s not too tired to drive home,” I muttered to myself. Even if there was no one else to hear me speak, I spoke out loud anyway. At least there was something to break the silence. 

I hated the idea that I had nothing to do when Hades wasn’t with me. That wasn’t who I was, he didn’t define me. I could do better than lounge around and wait for him, couldn’t I?

Yes, I could. But I haven’t had any private time with him in so long, and I wanted to be there when he came home from work. Hades had been under a lot of pressure at work. He felt bad because he didn’t want to neglect me, but I assured him that I supported him. And I do… I understand that it’s a busy time at work. The Underworld didn’t run itself. 

But… I still felt lonely. It’s been awhile since we’ve shared our bodies; since he’s lavished my skin with his tongue; since I’ve kissed every inch of his torso; since he’s told me how wet I am for him. Wait a minute! Wet. Water. Shower! Oh no, I haven’t showered yet today! I scurried up to the bathroom that connected to the master bedroom. I turned on the shower head and quickly undressed from my pajamas. I took a quick whiff of myself--yup, I should shower. It’s not that I smelled bad, per say, I just didn’t smell like, well, spring. 

I didn’t even wait for the water to get hot, I jumped in when it was lukewarm head first. The water slowly reached its nice, hot temperature and wrapped around me like a blanket. Gods, I could sleep in this running water. This warm, gentle, soothing water. 

“Hades,” I heard myself moan. I just wanted him here. I wanted him to be all over my body, like the water, encasing me. “Just shower,” I whispered to myself. “Shower and go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning, he’ll be there.” I made quick work of putting on my body wash and my two-in-one shampoo and conditioner. When everything was scrubbed clean and the suds were out of my hair, I turned off the water and rung out my hair. My hair was short but teetered on the medium length line, the longest of the tendrils reaching my shoulders. 

I opened the shower curtain, releasing the steam into the room. There was so much steam, goodness. Maybe I showered longer than I thought. I finished ringing out my hair and straightened up, preparing to step out of the shower and onto the bathroom mat. However, before I had a chance, I nearly fell over from complete stupor. 

There, leaned against the door of the bathroom, was Hades. His arms were crossed, a relaxed posture, and a lazy grin was on his face. A grin that said “Gotcha!” without really saying it. The biggest surprise, however, was that he was only in his black boxer briefs. There was no mistaking the bulge that stood at attention. 

“H-Hades!” I shrieked. I couldn’t form any other word in my befuddled mind. 

“Looks like I picked the right time to come home,” he said slyly. I stumbled but reached out for the big white towel on the rack by the tub. “Oh no you don’t,” Hades said. He moved quicker than I imagined--sometimes I forget how lithe the God really was. He reached out and grabbed my wrist before I could reach the towel, and the next thing I knew, my back was against the wall of the shower, and Hades pressed me into it. 

Oh. 

Finally. Finally, contact. Not clothed hugs hello or clothed hugs goodbye, but intimate skin-on-skin contact. His stomach’s hard muscle contrasted against the softness of my skin. “Oh, Persephone,” he growled into my neck. “I thought I’d be able to hold out. I thought I could make it to the bedroom. But I couldn’t handle the sight of you, sweetness. I’m going to fuck you right here, in the shower.”

I wrapped my legs around his waist. “Please, do.”

He gave a quick bark of a laugh and looked up at me with his red eyes. They’ve looked at me before with love, but there was a carnal desire in them at the moment. Hades wanted me. He wanted me very, very badly. His kiss was proof enough--it was rough, unyielding, possessive. He kissed me like it was his last, his tongue roaming over mine and winning over in dominance. As he kissed me, he shimmied his boxer briefs down and kicked them aside. He lowered my body down so my heat could brush against his erection. 

“Oh, Kore,” he moaned into my mouth. “So. Fucking. Wet.”

I couldn’t help the small smile. “Well, I was just in the shower.”

He smirked. His hand traveled down to between my legs. “You know what I mean.” He inserted one finger, then two, and curled them around me. His fingers vibrated inside of me, they moved so fast. I fell apart in his arms. 

“Oh, Hades.”

“Oh, sweetness,” he moaned back. “I should put that pretty pussy of yours in my mouth and lick every drop of your release.” I stifled a moan. God, even his dirty talk was perfect. Hades didn’t miss the expression on my face. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If I ate you out like a goddamn dessert. You are a dessert, sweetness.”

“Hades, please.”

“I think I’ll wait until next time. I think for now, you can’t wait another second.” He gripped my bare ass and positioned me down. I tightened my legs around his waist and felt him bottom out inside of me. “Oh, fuck,” Hades muttered. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

“You’re talking too much,” I whispered. 

Hades laughed. He began to move, pressing me into the shower wall. I took it; every inch, every thrust, every jolt of pleasure that came from his hips. The God of the Underworld fucked me senseless into his shower wall, and I loved every second of it. When I felt like I was close, I held onto him tighter. He knew I was close. Hades kissed me fervently, and that sealed the deal. I exploded around him, and after a few more thrusts, he followed suit. He came inside me, filling me up, and then we were sinking. Hades picked me up and laid us down in the tub, as if we were taking a bath together. 

There was nothing but the steam of the shower and the shared labored breaths between us. “I missed you,” I finally said. 

“Not nearly as much as I missed you.” Hades kissed my forehead. “Let’s go to bed, my love.”


End file.
